gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams is the nineteenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on April 18, 2013. After the New Direction's competition were revealed, the theme for Regionals is revealed in this episode to be "Dreams" but Will's setlist disappoints the New Directions. Marley attempts to get everyone's attention as she has written original song. But not even Will accepts the idea, until Marley finally sings it with three other members. Due to last week's incident at the school, the Glee Club has changed due to being a bit traumastised and after Coach Roz returns as the new coach of Cheerios after Sue's departure, Blaine gets suspicious of Becky and why Sue left just like that. While, outside of McKinley, Finn has arrived at The University of Lima, prepared to get his teaching degree but it takes an unexpected turn when college turns out to be one hell of a party and Finn meets an old friend. Will attempts to reach out to Finn about their on-going feud but back in New York, Rachel gets a surprise visit from Shelby and a phonecall from Finn, inspiring her to choose a classic song for her Funny Girl ''audition. The episode was directed by Elodie Keene and written by Ross Maxwell. Plot TBA Songs Background Songs *'Harlem Shake''' by Baauer *'Sexy And I Know It' by LMFAO *'Ride of the Valkyries' by Richard Wagner Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source Gallery tumblr_mjkuptNNEs1ql1znmo1_500.jpg|Kit as 5 years old Rachel Finn at Occidental College University of Lima.jpg University Of Lima.jpg|University of Lima 157075_550011495039833_565678890_n.jpg BFgNyHdCUAIsUQc.jpg-large.jpg 6312_529168963796520_1971101060_n.jpg 72433_529169057129844_1838551648_n.jpg 181075_529169000463183_1063058899_n.jpg 378979_529168967129853_644769231_n.jpg 390383_529168973796519_1151636454_n.jpg 486479_529168993796517_391867520_n.jpg 549825_529169003796516_29838608_n.jpg 598943_529169063796510_1452015283_n.jpg 734460_527116644001752_1191284712_n.jpg Tumblr mjvi4nYC4L1qi4s8uo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjvjmsOqoe1qi4s8uo1 500.jpg tumblr_mjvn5eqkyE1rh6dl0o1_500.jpg BFsTxayCQAAUrfg.jpg|Roz Returns Tumblr mk13egkt2I1re4zoio2 r1 500.png 419-25.jpg BGAWiO9CMAAn2Tb.jpg Partyf.jpg 5346_501133543256767_1571784728_n.jpg 310502_501133549923433_1501053668_n.jpg 535702_501133556590099_1064859852_n.jpg Tumblr mkn585KDSt1ql1znmo1 500.png 903511_557562627618053_73556740_o.jpg Glee-Dont-Stop-Believing-1.jpg BGA2SOGCcAArE-2951613534394307937.jpg 734014_439129852844494_1669011803_n.png tumblr_mkr9mi0VYm1qg25zco2_500.jpg Tumblr mkrgijwgxk1qcn7rko1 500.jpg dont-stop-believin-rachel.png fight-for-your-right-to-party.png next-to-me.png outcast.png you-have-more-friends-than-you-know.png Tumblr ml3zx3TCtZ1rojy6eo1 500.jpg 640px-Screen_Shot_2013-03-26_at_12.54.30_PM.png Capture.PNG Tumblr ml0b2p5AOo1s25hvdo1 500.jpg Tumblr mksse5sJhQ1rab3tyo1 500.gif Glee-4x19-STILL--4098685232723298347 (1).jpg 419glee ep419-sc18 004.jpg 300px-Glee Returns Promo GLEE.jpg tumblr_ml4nm9UOFD1r4yh8wo1_500.png 005~581.jpg sweet dreams1.jpg|Coach Roz Washington Sweet Dreams sweet dreams2.jpg|Roz and Cheerios Co-Captains sweet dreams3.jpg sweet dreams4.jpg 419GLEE_Ep419-Sc18_350.jpg tumblr_ml5t7yPQVi1qaedvuo1_500.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo5_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo4_250.gif tumblr_ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo6_250.gif tumblr_ml5qmjKLAl1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_ml5qmjKLAl1qaxxelo1_250.gif 541539_508815205821934_336009374_n.jpg Tumblr mlhge4Tkvc1rp0jo3o4 250.gif Tumblr mlhge4Tkvc1rp0jo3o3 250.gif Tumblr mlhge4Tkvc1rp0jo3o2 250.gif Tumblr mlhge4Tkvc1rp0jo3o1 250.gif Tumblr mlhbdxshkk1r14vw7o1 500.png Tumblr mlhbdxshkk1r14vw7o2 500.png Tumblr mlhenvxemq1qfvij1o4 250.gif Tumblr mlhenvxemq1qfvij1o3 250.gif Tumblr mlhenvxemq1qfvij1o2 250.gif Tumblr mlhenvxemq1qfvij1o1 250.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr mlhdjmoTIe1qfvij1o2 250.gif Tumblr mlhc61xSAR1qh91nzo2 500.png Tumblr mlhc61xSAR1qh91nzo1 500.png Tumblr mlhexupYJx1qapg62o4 250.gif Tumblr mlhexupYJx1qapg62o3 250.gif Tumblr mlhexupYJx1qapg62o2 250.gif Tumblr mlhexupYJx1qapg62o1 250.gif Tumblr mlhgy8oF1d1qbtag1o2 250.gif 4x22.jpg|Auditorium|link=https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/320303998768914433 BlueLights.jpg|Blue lights|link=https://twitter.com/MrRPMurphy/status/321358223670128640 tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o4_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o5_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o2_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o6_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o1_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o3_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o7_250.gif tumblr_mlhmwxTSIt1qa8mq1o8_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo5_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo6_250.gif tumblr_mlhonfJ1t61qaedvuo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo2_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo3_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo4_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhg7jeXDe1qkhkxpo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhfq0ti2B1qcyv1eo1_250.gif tumblr_mlhfq0ti2B1qcyv1eo2_250.gif tumblr_mlhfq0ti2B1qcyv1eo3_250.gif tumblr_mlhfq0ti2B1qcyv1eo4_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o9_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o8_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o1_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o7_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o2_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o4_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o6_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o3_250.gif tumblr_mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlhjs3F1dp1qd1240o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o2_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o1_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o3_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o4_250.gif tumblr_mlik3ulhpR1s40538o5_500.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes